Just The Way You Are
by iloveromance
Summary: When Marcie Walsh is criticized by fellow Love Crew member Nick Messina about her weight, she begins a journey down a dangerous path that could put her health and her life in danger. Meanwhile, Jen and Riley explore their budding romance.
1. Chapter 1

The students in the Love House ran down the stairs, racing to see who could be first at the breakfast table.

"I'm first!" Julie yelled.

"Hold your horses!" Roxy said. "Your breakfast isn't going to walk away! At least... I don't think so."

"Roxy! You cooked! What happened?" Riley Colson said as he and Jennifer Rappaport walked into the kitchen.

"What? I can cook." Roxy retorted. "Ain't you ever had a Rodi burger before?"

"Well, you told us that you weren't going to do any cooking and that we had to find our own breakfast." Riley pointed out.

"Yeah? Well... that was just for show. I had to look like the figure of authority, you know." Roxy said.  
Jen looked at Riley and tried not to laugh.

They sat down at the table and Julie's eyes widened in horror at the steaming plates of bacon, eggs and sausages. "What the hell is this?" she demanded.

"What does it look like, caviar and champagne?" Roxy asked. "It's breakfast!"

Julie pushed her plate away. "I can't eat this stuff! I'm a _vegan_!"

"Oh God, here we go again." Riley whispered to Jen, noting Julie's many reminders of her nutritional choices.

"Get a grip, Julie." Shannon McBain yelled. "If you don't like it, don't eat it!"

"Yeah right!" Julie retorted. "Do you have any idea how long it is until lunch?"

"Um, Julie I think there's some cereal in the cabinet." Jen said.

Julie rose from the table and grabbed the box of whole wheat cereal out of the cabinet, pouring the contents into a bowl. "Thanks, Jen." She said, glaring at Shannon. "At least some people respect my lifestyle."

Jen sat down next to Riley. "Well, actually I was trying to get her to shut up." She whispered, causing them both to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" Nick Messina yelled across the table. "Some people are trying to eat here."

"Go ahead and stuff your face, Messina." Jen said. "And mind your own business."  
Nick simply laughed, ignoring the insult.

"Speaking of stuffing your face, where's Miss Piggy this morning?" Nick asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Jen asked.

"You know... the fat one. Marcie Walsh." Nick replied. "I never thought I'd ever see her miss a meal. Man, this is one for the record books!"

Riley stood up so fast that his chair fell over backwards. Jen picked it up just as Riley reached over the table and grabbed Nick by the collar.  
"What did you just say?" Riley demanded.

"You heard me... Marcie Walsh is a fatso! Anyone with eyes can see it." Nick said.

Riley fumed with anger. "Nick, shut up! Marcie Walsh is NOT fat!"

Jen and Riley looked over to see Marcie standing in the doorway, her lip trembling.  
"Is that what you think of me, Nick?" Marcie yelled, startling Nick. "That I'm just a... a nobody who likes to eat all the time?"  
Nick smiled. "Pretty much."

"All right, that's it." Riley said, lunging for Nick once more.  
"Riley, don't! He's not worth it!" Jen said. "We're all here for extra credit for school and if Roxy sees any trouble she'll kick us off the project. I can't afford that at all. I need this."

Marcie sat down at the table, staring with hunger at the platter of bacon. Timidly, she reached for the tongs and helped herself to several slices.

"Geez, Marcie." Nick said. "Leave some for someone else why don't you?"

Marcie stared at her plate, desperately trying to hide her tears but it was no use.  
"Awww... did I upset you, Fatso?"

Riley walked over to Nick and pushed him into the wall. "Man, I am SO not in the mood for you this morning!"

Finally Riley let go of Nick. "I would love to put your head through a brick wall right now. But for Marcie and Jen's sake, I'll refrain. Consider yourself lucky."  
Angrily, Nick pushed Riley's arm away. "Don't you EVER touch me again, you hear?"

"Well!" said Rex Balsam, entering the room. "What have we here?"  
"Nothin, man." Riley said.  
"Didn't look like nothing'." Rex said.

Roxy entered the kitchen and brought the skillet of scrambled eggs over to the table. "Anyone for more eggs?"  
"Sure, Marcie will take the whole thing, won't you, Fatso?" Nick said.

Roxy's eyes narrowed. "Hmm... doesn't look like much love is going on at the Love House, now does it?"

She put her arm around Rex. "What do you think?"

"I think they're all nuts." Rex said.

Roxy smiled. "You know? I think you're right."  
Jen looked at Rex uncomfortably, and picked up her empty plate. "Well, I'm finished. I'm gonna get to the work site." She walked over to the table and washed off both her plate and Riley's and then put them into the dishwasher. "You coming Marcie?"

"I think you'd all better get over there." Roxy said. "If you know what's good for you, that is."

Everyone groaned.  
"Come on!" Jen said, a little too enthusiastically. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, whatever, Rappaport." Hudson scoffed.

"Um... in a minute." Marcie said. "I'm almost finished."  
Within seconds, the kitchen cleared out.

Marcie sat alone at the table, staring at her untouched food. Finally she picked up her plate of bacon and discreetly emptied the contents into the trash can before putting it into the dishwasher and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, I am beat!" Riley said, blotting his forehead with a towel.

"Me, too. Jen agreed. "I cannot wait to get home and relax."  
"Hey!" Riley said. "I have a great idea. Let's order a pizza for dinner tonight."  
"That sounds awesome." Jen agreed. "I am really not looking foreword to hearing Julie complain about Roxy's cooking again."  
"What's going on, guys?" Marcie asked, joining them.

"We're gonna order pizza later." Jen said. "Care to join us?"

"Sure!" Marcie said eagerly. Her mouth watered at the thought of melted cheese and spicy pepperoni. After Nick commented on her weight at the breakfast table, she decided that he was right. She could definitely stand to lose a few pounds. Actually make that a lot of pounds.

Even after all this time she still couldn't figure out what Michael McBain saw in her. He was a doctor; and he had gone out with Jen. No way could Marcie compete with that. They were complete opposites. Jen was beautiful, blonde and skinny, while Marcie was... well, truthfully, she was fat.

All her life she'd had a problem with her weight and never thought she'd be good enough for anyone.

But Al Holden changed all of that. He was the love of her life. He told her she was beautiful, inside and out.

She glanced over to find Nick talking to Rex.

_Jackass..._

Nick was the one who brought her insecure feelings to the surface. She shouldn't let his harsh words get to her, but the truth was that they cut her to the bone. She peered into her backpack at her brown bag lunch, still untouched from earlier this afternoon.

It was impossible to find a quiet place to eat alone at the work site. With Nick constantly in the shadows, it was best not to risk it and simply refrain from eating. However, that would be a near-impossible task. According to Nick, eating was one of Marcie's hobbies.

It was a harsh thought, but she couldn't deny the truth in it. As soon as Nick spotted her with food, the comments would start all over again.

Her stomach growled with hunger and she looked over at her watch. In just a few short hours, she'd be home, indulging into her favorite food. The thought was enough to keep her going for the rest of the workday.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right everyone, come and get it!" Riley called as he paid the pizza delivery boy. The Love Crew scrambled into the living room, anxious for some hot fresh pizza. Soon, Riley was serving the heavenly slices onto paper plates.

Marcie picked up the slice of pizza, the aroma filling her senses. The slice was just inches from her mouth...

"Go on Piggy and eat it!"

She looked over to find Nick smirking at her. "Better yet, while you're at it, why don't you put your plate on the floor and use it as a trough?"

"Damn it, Nick! Leave her alone!" Riley yelled.

"Marcie don't listen to him, okay?" Jen said, glaring at Nick.

"Nick's a jerk." Riley added.

Trembling, tears streamed down Marcie's eyes and suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. "I-I need to go." As fast as she could, she bounded up the stairs.

"Marcie! You haven't even touched your dinner." Jen called to her.  
"I-I'm not really that hungry after all. Can you imagine that? Me, not hungry?" Marcie said, her voice quivering.

Riley and Jen watched helplessly as Marcie raced up the stairs and slammed her door.

(Much later that night)

Marcie lay in bed, feeling faint with hunger. She sniffled and rubbed her red, puffy eyes. The picture of Michael sat on her dresser, his handsome face smiling at her. Marcie's fingers touched the smooth frame and she brought it to her lips, imagining he was there with her.

All of a sudden her dizziness returned and she knew she'd better eat something. She pulled on her robe and crept downstairs, grateful that everyone else was asleep. Silently she padded into the darkened kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. The pizza box was still there, beckoning her to consume its contents. Within seconds she was holding a piece of cold pizza just inches from her mouth.

"Eating again?"  
The voice startled her and the slice of pizza fell from her hand.

"Aww... looks like the fat girl is going to go hungry tonight."

Marcie turned to find Nick standing in the doorway, grinning at her.

"Go away, Nick."

Nick scoffed. "What a loser you are. What guy would ever want to be with you? Oh wait. I know. McBain, right? Shannon's brother. Wow, he must be a real nut case to hang around with you."

"Go to Hell, Nick!" Marcie said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. Angry tears slid down her cheeks as she suppressed a sob.

"What's wrong, Fatso? You gonna cry?" Nick whined. "I'm sorry. I don't associate with fat girls!"

She could hear him laughing as he walked out of the kitchen.

When he was gone, she shoved the pizza box back into the fridge and slammed the door. Damn that Nick.

She crept up the stairs and entered her room, grateful to be alone. Silently she closed the door and locked it, seconds before her emotions sent her sobbing into her pillow. She was glad that Shannon was gone for the night because she didn't need anyone right now.

Well, that wasn't quite right. She needed Michael, desperately.


	4. Chapter 4

(At the work-site)  
Marcie sat in a secluded corner, praying that Nick wasn't around. A wave of nausea washed over her, but she willed it away. This was no time to be sick. They had major work to do, and President Davidson had only given them until the end of the summer to rebuild the Llanview Community Center.

She opened her brown bag lunch, removed the contents and laid them on a nearby pile of wooden planks. The meal looked inviting and without hesitation, she unwrapped the sandwich she'd so carefully prepared the night before.

Just as she was about to take a bite, the haunting words filled her head...

_Fatso, Piggy, Loser..._

Over and over they came, like a bad dream, until she could take it no longer.

"Stop it!" She yelled, squeezing her eyes shut.

She opened them to find Rex in the distance, flaunting his bare chest in front of Jen in the hopes that she would notice him.

Jen's brush-off caused Marcie to smirk.

Serves him right; The jackass.

The sun beat down, causing sweat to appear on Marcie's forehead. It sure was hot out here. How could the school expect students to work in this heat? She glanced at her watch, realizing that lunchtime was over. With a sigh she re-wrapped the sandwich and returned her lunch to the brown bag.

Eating would just have to wait. Work was much more important. Her educational future depended on it.

Determined to work harder than ever, she stood and lifted the heavy wooden plank. A shock-wave of dizziness overcame her and she stumbled backwards. It's nothing, just the heat. She'd be fine in a minute.

Finally she regained her balance, and resumed working. But then she was hit with another wave of nausea; this one far worse than the first one. The sky seemed to be getting darker and darker, making it impossible to focus on anything.

She felt herself falling, as though she were Alice in Wonderland, tumbling down the rabbit hole...

Into the darkness...


	5. Chapter 5

"All right everyone, come and get it!" Riley called as he paid the pizza delivery boy. The Love Crew scrambled into the living room, anxious for some hot fresh pizza. Soon, Riley was serving the heavenly slices onto paper plates.

Marcie picked up the slice of pizza, the aroma filling her senses. The slice was just inches from her mouth...

"Go on Piggy and eat it!"

She looked over to find Nick smirking at her. "Better yet, while you're at it, why don't you put your plate on the floor and use it as a trough?"

"Damn it, Nick! Leave her alone!" Riley yelled.

"Marcie don't listen to him, okay?" Jen said, glaring at Nick.

"Nick's a jerk." Riley added.

Trembling, tears streamed down Marcie's eyes and suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. "I-I need to go." As fast as she could, she bounded up the stairs.

"Marcie! You haven't even touched your dinner." Jen called to her.  
"I-I'm not really that hungry after all. Can you imagine that? Me, not hungry?" Marcie said, her voice quivering.

Riley and Jen watched helplessly as Marcie raced up the stairs and slammed her door.

(Much later that night)

Marcie lay in bed, feeling faint with hunger. She sniffled and rubbed her red, puffy eyes. The picture of Michael sat on her dresser, his handsome face smiling at her. Marcie's fingers touched the smooth frame and she brought it to her lips, imagining he was there with her.

All of a sudden her dizziness returned and she knew she'd better eat something. She pulled on her robe and crept downstairs, grateful that everyone else was asleep. Silently she padded into the darkened kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. The pizza box was still there, beckoning her to consume its contents. Within seconds she was holding a piece of cold pizza just inches from her mouth.

"Eating again?"  
The voice startled her and the slice of pizza fell from her hand.

"Aww... looks like the fat girl is going to go hungry tonight."

Marcie turned to find Nick standing in the doorway, grinning at her.

"Go away, Nick."

Nick scoffed. "What a loser you are. What guy would ever want to be with you? Oh wait. I know. McBain, right? Shannon's brother. Wow, he must be a real nut case to hang around with you."

"Go to Hell, Nick!" Marcie said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. Angry tears slid down her cheeks as she suppressed a sob.

"What's wrong, Fatso? You gonna cry?" Nick whined. "I'm sorry. I don't associate with fat girls!"

She could hear him laughing as he walked out of the kitchen.

When he was gone, she shoved the pizza box back into the fridge and slammed the door. Damn that Nick.

She crept up the stairs and entered her room, grateful to be alone. Silently she closed the door and locked it, seconds before her emotions sent her sobbing into her pillow. She was glad that Shannon was gone for the night because she didn't need anyone right now.

Well, that wasn't quite right. She needed Michael, desperately.


	6. Chapter 6

"Marcie, Honey. Can you hear me?" Ron yelled. He blotted her face with the ice cold cloth, sighing when there was still no movement from his sister. "Has anyone called the hospital?"

"Jen did." Riley said.

"She's really dehydrated, Man." Ron said, trying desperately to get Marcie to respond to the fluids. "The paramedics need to get here soon."  
Jen watched, trembling with fear. "God, what is taking Michael so long to call back?" Unable to take it anymore, she began to sob.

Riley looked helplessly at Ron, who nodded in understanding. Riley took Jen in his arms, rocking her gently while she cried.  
"What if she..."  
"Shhh... Don't even think it." Riley said, stroking her hair. "Marcie will be fine. Ron is gonna call Michael on his cell phone. Jen, I promise, everything will be okay. Ron won't let anything happen to Marcie, and neither will I."

Ron walked over to them, causing Jen to pull away from Riley. "Did she-."  
Ron nodded sadly. "I'm not gonna lie to you. She's in bad shape. I think we should take her to the hospital ourselves."

Riley sighed. "All right, let's get going."  
"What about Roxy?" Jen asked.

"Forget about them. Right now, all I care about is taking care of Marcie. We'll suffer the consequences of bailing on our assignment later."


	7. Chapter 7

"God, I'm such an idiot." Jen said, leaning her head against the back of the leather passenger seat. "I should have called Michael on his cell phone. Damn, what did I do with my-."

She fished around in her pocket, but came up empty.

"I left it at the work site. Oh wait!"

She opened her purse and began to rummage through it.

"Marcie gave me her phone to hold last night and I forgot to give it back. It might be in-oh, here it is."

She pulled out the tiny navy blue phone, and opened it up, revealing the Last Calls menu. Sure enough, Michael's number appeared on the screen, over and over. She selected an entry and pushed the redial button, relieved when it began to ring.

"Hey, Sweetie." Michael's voice answered.  
Jen winced at the sweet nickname. Suddenly she felt very guilty. She should have known Michael would assume it was Marcie calling. All cell phones have Caller ID.

"Michael, it's me, Jen."  
Michael chuckled. "Oh God... Well, that was embarrassing! Sorry about-hey, why are you calling on Marcie's phone?"

"Did you get my page, Michael?" Jen asked, frantically.

"Um... no... I've been doing my rounds, why?"

"Damn it!" Jen yelled. "I knew that woman didn't care about Marcie."  
"Wait... _Marcie_? What's going on, Jen?"  
"I-I'm sorry, Michael."  
"Jen! What's going on?" Michael yelled.

Jen handed the phone to Riley.

"Hey Man." Riley said into the tiny receiver.

"Riley, what the hell happened?"  
Riley sighed. "Marcie passed out at the worksite."

"What!" Michael yelled, forcing Riley to pull the phone from his ear. "I-is she okay now?"

"Actually no." Riley said. "She's still unconscious. We're on our way to the hospital and should be there in a few minutes."

"I'll have a team waiting when you arrive." Michael said. "Get here as fast as you can."


	8. Chapter 8

The hospital doors slid open and Michael dropped his paperwork when he saw Ron walk in, carrying Marcie. He ran over to them, taking Marcie into his arms.

"Come on, Baby. I've got you." He said kissing her warm cheek. "I need a stretcher over here NOW!" He yelled, creating an immediate response from the paramedics.

"I'm taking Marcie to the ER." He told Ron.

"Where are Riley and Jen?"

Ron sighed. "Parking the car. Jen's pretty upset, Man. I think she's blaming herself."

"Why would she do that?" Michael asked."Never mind. I'm gonna get her to the ER and we can talk later. Right now, we just have to figure out what's going on."

He ran into the ER where Marcie was being wheeled in.

"I'm here, Sweetie." He said to Marcie. Gently, he assisted the paramedics in transferring her to a bed.

Her skin was excessively warm to the touch, causing him to panic.

"Okay, I need ice and wet cloths right away!" He yelled. Seeing that she was dehydrated, he inserted a needle into her hand and squeezed the bag of clear liquid, as though willing it to move faster into her body.

_Please... let this work..._

Several agonizing minutes went by, and Michael became increasingly worried.

"Ohhhh..."

He turned, relived beyond measure when he saw Marcie stir. He was at her side in an instant, and brought her hand to his lips.

Slowly Marcie raised her head. When she opened her eyes, Michael smiled.

"Michael?"

Suddenly she bolted upright and began to panic. "Wh-What happened? Where am I?"

He took her hand and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Thank God..."

"Michael, what?" She demanded.

"You're in the hospital, Baby. You fainted at the construction site."

"Fainted? But-but how? Why?"  
"I was hoping you could tell me." Michael said.

"I-I don't know." Marcie said. "I was just sitting there, getting ready to eat lunch, and then... everything went dark."

"I-I'm sorry, Michael. I-I really don't know what happened." Marcie said.

"Sweetie, it was almost 98 degrees out today. Now you were dehydrated when they brought you in."  
He saw her gasp at the needle in her hand.

"It's an IV, Sweetie; to give you some fluids. You were dehydrated when they brought you in. Now haven't I always told you to drink plenty of fluids?"

"Uh huh..." Marcie nodded.

"But you didn't listen, did you?" Michael said with a grin.

"I-I..."

"I should have known as much. Marcie, you gotta keep yourself hydrated. This New York heat will kill you. Did you know that it was about 98 degrees today?"

"No." She said timidly.

"What about food? What did you have to eat today?"  
"Um... Well..."

Just then a nurse appeared. "Dr. McBain? A Miss Rappaport, Mr. Coleson and Mr. Walsh would like to speak with you."  
"Tell them I'll be right there." Michael said.

"Marcie, this isn't over." He said sternly to her.

"B-but Michael, I-."  
"I don't want to hear it, Marcie. I'm not gonna lose you. Do you understand that?"

Marcie smiled. "Yes Doctor."

"That's my girl." He said, kissing her. "I'm gonna go talk to Riley, Jen and Ron and I'll be right back."

He headed for the ER entrance, hoping to get some answers from Marcie's friends.


	9. Chapter 9

"So can we see her?" Riley asked the second Michael entered the ER.

"We have her stabilized so you can go in for a minute. Just don't stay too long. She needs her rest."  
Jen clutched Riley's hand. "God, Riley, she's so pale!" She gasped when they reached Marcie's bed. She rushed to her friend's side and took her hand.  
"Marcie, it's Jen. Can you hear me?"

Slowly, Marcie turned her head. "Jen?" She said weakly.

Jen smiled through her tears. "Yeah, it's me. You're in the hospital. Michael's taking care of you and you're gonna be just fine."

Ron smiled and kissed Marcie's forehead. "Hey Sis. You gave us one hell of a scare."  
"I'm sorry, Ron." Marcie answered faintly.

"So glad you're okay, Hon." Riley said squeezing Marcie's hand.

"Thanks, Riley." Marcie's voice seemed to get weaker with every syllable.

"We'd better go." Ron said, ushering them toward the door.  
"Thank you for saving her." Michael said, shaking Riley, Jen and Ron's hands. "You have no idea what this means to me."  
"So when can she go home?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I'd like to keep her here for a few days, just to make sure she's okay." Michael said.

"So what happened?" Riley asked.

"Well, she was malnourished and dehydrated, but she's a lot better now. I wish I knew what caused this."

Riley and Jen exchanged glances.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"I'll tell you exactly what's going on!" Jen said. "Nick Messina is responsible for this! He almost killed her, Michael!"  
"Jen!" Riley said, putting his hand on her arm.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked. "Who's Nick Messina?"

"He's the jerk that lives with us at the Love House. He's really been tearing into Marcie about her weight, man." Riley said. "Every day he comments on it, and just won't let up."  
"He's terrible, Michael." Jen added.  
"Why didn't you guys tell me about this?" Ron asked. "I'd love to rip him to pieces."  
"That makes two of us." Riley said.

"But that doesn't explain why she's so malnourished." Michael said.

Jen looked away.  
"Jen, what's going on?" Michael demanded.

"Damn it, I love her, and I'm responsible for her! I need to know!."

"We don't think that Marcie has eaten much in the past few days." Riley admitted.

"A few _days_?" Michael asked, incredulous. "Are you serious? Why didn't you bring her in sooner?"  
"Well, we didn't really know until we saw that she hadn't touched her lunch. That could have been why she passed out. It was awfully hot out." Jen said.  
"Yeah, I already scolded her about that one. She knows better than to go without water in this New York heat." Michael said.

"So... is she going to be okay?" Jen asked worriedly.

"I'll take good care of her." Michael assured her.

"Come on, Jen." Riley said, draping his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go home."

When they stepped outside, Jen suddenly turned around and walked back into the hospital.

Puzzled, Riley and Ron watched as Jen pushed her way past a crowd of people, running into the ER."  
"Hey Jen!" Riley called. "Where are you going?"

Michael came out into the hallway, surprised when Jen ran toward him and flung herself into his arms.

"Jen, what's wrong?"

When she didn't answer, he gently pulled her away. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly she smiled. "Thank you for saving my best friend, Michael."  
Michael hugged her tightly. "It was my pleasure. I'd save her a million times over if I had to."


	10. Chapter 10

(Two Days Later)

"We're home, Baby." Michael said, nudging Marcie awake. The drive to the Angel Square Hotel was peaceful. As soon as he had gotten her into the car, Marcie had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She was still very weak as he helped her out of the car in the hotel parking lot.

"We're almost there, Sweetie." He said as they slowly climbed the stairs. Michael unlocked the door and pushed it open, leading Marcie into the room.  
"Just lie down, okay?"

She did as he asked, grateful to be in a safe place. She was almost asleep when she felt Michael climb onto the bed next to her. She moved closer to him, snuggling into his arms.

"Thanks for buying me lunch, Michael. And for letting me stay here with you."

Michael smiled and ran his finger down her cheek. "You didn't eat much. Are you sure you're okay, Sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marcie said timidly. She could sense Michael staring at her. When she turned her face toward him, he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her. At the touch of his mouth on hers, her pulse quickened, and she tilted her chin to the ceiling, sighing when Michael trailed kisses down her neck.

"Michael..." She breathed, clutching him toward her.

The kiss deepened, and suddenly he was unbuttoning her shirt. He kissed her neck, making his way down to the crevice below her collarbone. Marcie turned her head, catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror;

The lacy camisole that was so tight, the spaghetti straps dug into her shoulders. Why didn't she listen to the sales person and buy a bigger size? She closed her eyes as Michael continued to kiss her chest. His hands went around her waist, gently sliding the satin material upwards...

_Fatso!_

"Stop it, Michael!"

Abruptly, Marcie sat up and pushed Michael away; hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
When she didn't answer, he reached for the satin camisole and kissed her smooth skin.

Her hand went forcefully to his wrist.

"Michael, I said STOP!"

Her outburst startled him. "Marcie, what's the problem?"

"I'm the problem, Michael! Look at me! I'm fat!"

Michael sighed. "Sweetie, don't..."  
"Don't _what_, Michael?" She said as her voice broke even further.

"Don't tell you the truth? That I'm a fat cow?"

"Marcie, is this about that guy, Nick?"

She looked away, as more tears came.

"Marcie, that guy is a loser. Don't listen to him. Listen to me! You're beautiful and I love you! Isn't that enough?"

Marcie couldn't bring herself to answer, and the look on Michael's face told her everything she needed to know.

"It's not enough, is it?" He asked quietly.

She watched in dismay as he stood and walked to the door. "Michael, where are you going? I-I'm sorry, I just..."  
"I'll be back in a little while." He said "Bye Marcie."  
When she closed the door behind him, the noise it made felt like a blow to her heart.

And then she could hold her emotions in no longer...


	11. Chapter 11

Michael stepped into the hallway and leaned against the door to his room with his eyes closed, his fist clinched in anger.

Damn it, Marcie...

What the hell did this Nick Messina guy do to her? Marcie had never been insecure about her appearance before. That's what he loved about her, and he had Al Holden to thank for it. Jen told him that before Marcie met Al, she had no confidence in herself. Loving Al had changed Marcie completely, and for that, Michael was grateful.

"Hey, Michael."  
At the familiar voice, Michael opened his eyes to find John standing before him.

"Hey John."  
"Is everything okay? I thought Marcie was staying with you."  
"She is. She's in there." Michael said dolefully, pointing to his room.

"I heard about her health scare man. Is she okay?" John asked.

When Michael didn't answer, John looked at him worriedly.  
"You look stressed, little brother. Something wrong?"  
Nervously, Michael rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I talk to you, John?"  
"Sure, what about?"  
"It's Marcie."  
"Okay, what's going on?"  
Michael looked around uneasily. "Can we talk somewhere in private?"  
"Sure, let's go into my room." John said.

"Let me just check on Marcie and I'll be right there. Although I doubt she wants to see me right now."  
"You two having problems?"  
"It's a long story." Michael said.

Michael returned to his room and saw Marcie sleeping soundly. She looked so beautiful. Anger rose inside of him, trying to imagine what that jackass Nick could have said to her.

But he couldn't dwell on that now. The important thing was to get Marcie healthy again. Although he hadn't mentioned it to anyone, Marcie looked like she had lost some weight. He was sure she would be happy with that news, but as a doctor, he knew that losing weight due to lack of food was downright dangerous.

Not wanting to disturb her, he lovingly covered her with a blanket and planted a feather-light kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Sweetie." He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

"How is she?" John asked when Michael entered the room.

"Sleeping, thank God." Michael said, sinking into a nearby chair.

"So what's been on your mind, little brother?"

"Well, Marcie's been really upset lately."  
"They're probably working her to death at the Love House. Didn't you say she had heat exhaustion? Man, Mom will freak when she finds out that they've been making those kids slave in this heat. Doesn't seem worth it, just for extra school credit." John said.

"Yeah, but I think there's more to it than that." Michael said.

"What? Something more serious?"

Michael's anger returned and he knew that John could sense it too. He looked at his brother thoughtfully.

"John, do you know Nick Messina?"  
"The name sounds familiar. I've heard Shannon talk about him a few times. Why?"  
"Well, if you find him, I want you to rearrange his face!" Michael yelled; his anger suddenly flaring.

"Okay, calm down, brother. What happened?"

"He's... He's been tormenting Marcie about her weight at the Love House. I guess he said some pretty hurtful things, and it's really affected her self-esteem. Jen and Riley said that Marcie hasn't eaten much in the last two days. She was pretty malnourished when they got her to the hospital. John, I think that's why she passed out."

"Two days? Michael, she could have-."

"Died, I know." Michael said.

"I'll get right on it." John said. "I'll call Bo and have an APB put out on this guy. He sounds like a real loser and shouldn't be too hard to track down." He opened his refrigerator and pulled out a brown bag, which he handed to Michael.

Michael peered into the bag. "What's this?"

"It's lunch I bought for Evangeline and myself. We were gonna go on a picnic at the park."  
Michael shook his head. "Oh hey... No John. I can't take this. You guys deserve a romantic afternoon."  
John pushed the bag toward his brother. "I insist. Marcie needs this more than we do. Give her a kiss for me, okay?"  
Touched by John's generosity, Michael hugged him. "Thanks, Man. I owe you, big time."

"No problem. And I'm gonna find this Nick Messina. Make sure he never hurts Marcie again."

Michael was silent.

"Is there something else that's bothering you?"

"Yeah, actually there is." Michael said. He buried his hands in his face. "God, I'm such a moron."

"What is it?"  
"Well, when Marcie and I got here, I was trying to let her know that she was loved, so I started kissing her."  
John smiled. "Marcie knows you love her, man. I can see it in her face."

"Thanks. Things started getting a little passionate and all of a sudden she freaked out."  
"Wait, what do you mean, _freaked out_?"

"She started screaming for me to stop, and then we got into this huge fight. She kept saying that she was overweight, and no matter how many times I told her she was beautiful, she lashed out. It broke my heart, John. What is this guy Messina's problem?"

John looked at Michael as though deep in thought.

"What, John?"  
"I was just thinking. Remember when the kids in school used to make fun of the kids in Special Ed?"  
"Of course I remember. I was one of them." Michael said. "God I hated myself back then. Good thing you managed to put me in my place."

"Well, I'm gonna find this guy Nick and make sure he never hurts Marcie or anyone ever again. You can count on it."

"Thanks John." Michael picked up the brown bag, and went to the door. "Thanks for the food, and please tell Evangeline that it means a lot to me."


	13. Chapter 13

Michael went back into his room to find Marcie waiting for him.

"Hey Sweetie. I hope I didn't wake you."  
"I was up." She said, holding out her arms for a hug.

"I brought you something." Michael said, handing her the bag.

"For me?"  
He smiled at the eagerness she showed as she peeked into the bag. "What is it?"  
"John gave it to me to give to you."  
As she began to pull out the contents, her face fell. "Tell him 'thank you', but I'm okay."

Michael cursed under his breath. "You really need to eat something, Baby."  
Marcie's lip trembled and she began to cry. "I-I can't."  
"But why?" Michael's voice rose.

She turned away and stared out the window.

"Marcie, please! I can't stand to see you like this! You've got to be starving, Honey."  
She spun around to face him. "I'm overweight, Michael! I don't need any more food!"

Michael slammed his fist onto the table, wincing at the pain it caused.

"Damn it, Marcie Stop it! I'm not going to let you do this to yourself anymore! You're _not _overweight! You're beautiful! I love you and there's a reason for that!"

"Yeah, you felt sorry for me because of Al!" Marcie yelled.

"I love you for _you_, Marcie! Not because of Al Holden. I would never think of you as some... some charity case."

He gathered the contents of the bag and quickly assembled a sandwich. Slowly he held it out to her.

"Marcie, please. If you love me..."  
She looked at him blankly.

"Please eat this for me, okay? I made it just the way you like it."  
She looked at the sandwich longingly.

_Please... please, Marcie_. Michael prayed.

Hesitantly she picked up the sandwich and took one bite, and then another until it was all gone.  
The relief Michael felt was immeasurable. He pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Sweetie. I love you, too."


	14. Chapter 14

"God, I hope Marcie's okay." Jen said as she and Riley sat on the living room sofa.

He put his arm around her. "I'm sure she's fine. Michael's not going to let anything happen to her, Jen."  
Jen sighed. "I know... It's just..."  
"What, Jen?"  
Jen turned to face Riley. "Nick really hurt her, Riley. She was just getting her confidence back when she fell in love with Michael. I don't want Nick to change her back to the way she was."  
"That won't happen." Riley said.

"But look what it's already done, Riley. Marcie almost died today." Jen said worriedly.

"Thank God she has you for a friend." Riley said.  
Jen scoffed. "Some friend. I should have noticed that something was wrong."

"Jen, you're not a mind reader. You couldn't have known."

"But I should have known, Riley. I mean-."  
Riley silenced her with a kiss.

"What was that for? She smiled, playfully pushing him away.  
"For being such a great friend." Riley said.

"I didn't do anything." Jen said. "I should be the one thanking you."  
"Thanking me? For what?"  
"Are you kidding? Riley, I owe my life to you!" Jen said.

"Don't you think that's a little dramatic?"

"No, I'm serious!" Jen said. "Riley, you're the only guy I've ever been just friends with. I was thinking about what you said before and I agree with you. I don't want to rush into a relationship that could crash and burn just as it gets started."  
Riley brushed a lock of hair from her face. "And we won't."

"Can I tell you something?" Jen asked, after a brief silence.

"Sure."  
"I love hanging around you, talking about things that I can't talk about with anyone."  
"I feel the same way." Riley said. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, Riley." Jen said. She turned to hug him and found herself locked in a kiss. When they parted, Jen leaned against the sofa.

"What are you thinking about?" Riley asked.  
"I'm just really worried about Marcie." Jen said.

Riley took her in his arms and held her. "She'll get through it, Jen. I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

The summer sun beat down on the construction site.

"God I miss Marcie." Jen said as she helped Riley lift the heavy bricks from one pile to another.

"I do too, but she should be back soon." Riley said.

"Thank God Michael was there." Jen said. "I don't know what I would have done if-."  
"She'll be okay, Jen." Riley said pulling her into a hug.

Nick walked in front of Jen and took of his shirt, exposing his bronze chest. Irritated, Jen rolled her eyes.

"Get the hell away from me and do some work for once!"

"What was that?" Nick sneered.

"You heard her, Jerk." Riley said. "She said 'get the hell away and do some work for once'!"

"Gee, Jen." Nick said. "I thought you only went for hot guys. What are you doing with this loser?"

Riley made a fist. "Man you are gonna wish you had never been born!"

"Hey! What are you kids doing over there?" Roxy yelled, eying Nick suspiciously.

"Just havin' a little fun." Nick said.

Riley scoffed. "Yeah, at the expense of Jen."  
Roxy walked over to Nick and ran her brightly painted fingernail down his bare chest. "Hey you know... you're kinda cute." She said seductively. "What do you say you and I meet up after work at the Love Shack? Alone?"  
Jen's eyes widened at the sight unfolding before her.

"So what'll it be?" Roxy asked. "You and me? Tonight?"  
"Heck yeah! Nick said. I'll be there! What time?"  
Roxy smiled and looked at her watch. "How about ten minutes to _never_!" She yelled, giving him a shove that caused him to stumble backwards.

Riley, Hudson and Jen rolled with laughter.

"Man, she got you good!" Hudson laughed.

"Stupid broad!" Nick muttered, causing Roxy to turn around.

"Yeah? Well I may be stupid, but I ain't mean!" she walked over and poked him with her finger, causing him to flinch.  
"Ow! What the hell?"

Roxy looked him directly in the eye. "Look Messina, I know all about what you've been doing to Marcie Walsh."  
"Hey, I haven't done nothin' to her!" Nick said.

Roxy poked him in the chest again. "First of all, it's 'I _ain't_ done nothin to her', and yes, you have! Ronnie Walsh told me all about how you've been buggin' Marcie because of her weight."  
Nick's face turned red with anger. " I didn't do anything to that fat-."  
"Hmm.. Just as I thought." Roxy said. "You listen to me, Messina, and you listen good. Marcie is a sweet girl and her steady Michael is Johnny McBain's brother. So unless you want to deal with Johnny and the Llanview PD, you'd better back off. Believe me, he's been looking for you and won't stop till he finds you."

At the mention of John's name, Nick's face froze with fear.

"And if he doesn't come after you, I will." Riley said.

"Now get back to work!" Roxy yelled.

"Thank you, Roxy." Jen said, giving Roxy a hug.

"Yeah, well, I don't like to see no one messin' with a McBain and a McBain's girl. How's Marcie doin' anyway?"

"She's with Michael, but I'm really worried about her." Jen said.

"Really... Well if she's with Dr. Mikey, I bet he's treatin' her with some Love Potion Number Nine if you know what I mean." Roxy said.


	16. Chapter 16

Michael held Marcie's hand as they walked down the hall to the police station. "Sweetie, I really don't think you should go back to work just yet. You're still pretty weak."

"I'm fine, Michael." Marcie said giving him the same line she had given the last ten times he mentioned her health.

"Well okay, but I'm gonna have John keep an eye on you. And that's an order." Michael said.

As they entered the Llanview PD, John greeted them at the door. "Marcie! What are you doing here?"

"See? Even John doesn't think you're ready to come back." Michael said.

"Michael, will you stop? Both of you! I'll be fine!" She put her purse into her desk and within minutes was hard at work entering information into the computer.

"Marcie, what-."  
"I'm sorry, Bo." Michael said, interjecting. "She insisted."

Bo looked at her sternly. "Okay, Marcie but you take it easy today."  
Marcie smiled. "Okay, Boss."

A musical ring interrupted the silence and Michael checked the tiny display on his cell phone.

"That's the hospital, Sweetie. I've gotta go. I'll come back and get you after work, okay?"  
"Sure, Michael."

They shared a kiss and then Michael grabbed his jacket. "Bo? John? Take care of her for me, please?"  
"She's in good hands, Michael." John said with a smile.

(A few hours later)

"Llanview PD, How may I direct your call?"  
"Hey Sweetie. How are you?"

"Michael!" Marcie laughed. "I'm the same as I was the last three times you called me!"

"I'm glad, Sweetie. Because I hate to think of you hurting."  
"Michael, are you okay? You sound upset."

"I'm sorry, Marce. I just want you with me for a long time."  
Marcie laughed. "Well, Michael, it's not like I can go anywhere after work. I mean, you have the car and-."

"One of my patients just died." He said suddenly.

Marcie sat frozen at the confession. "Oh my God Michael, I'm so sorry! That must be awful. Are you okay?"  
He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It was just a shock, you know?"

"What happened? If you want to talk about it, I mean."  
"Well we had this woman in the virology unit-you know, where they treat the infections. So we tried everything we could and finally decided on a partial liver transplant. She was doing so well, but then..." Michael's voice trailed away.

Marcie put her hand on her chest as a feeling of numbness came over her. She picked up the framed picture of Al that sat on her desk and stared at it. Her lip began to tremble and without warning, tears splashed onto her cheeks.

_I miss Al so much..._

"Marcie?" the tinny voice called to her. She looked down; suddenly realizing that she'd dropped the receiver. "Marcie, what's wrong?"

Slowly she returned the receiver to her ear.  
"Marcie, what happened?"  
Her voice trembled as she spoke. "I-I'm sorry. I need to go. Bo needs me. I-I love you, Michael."

"Honey-."  
She hung up the phone and rose to her feet, ignoring the wave of dizziness that washed over her. Unable to focus, she grabbed onto her chair for balance. It was then that she realized that she was still holding the picture of Al in her hand.

Overcome by memories, she walked over to the corner filing cabinet and sank to her knees, sobbing into her hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Antonio and Jessica laughed as they entered the police station.  
"You have got to be kidding me." Jessica said. "Paul really said that when you went to arrest him?"  
"Yep. I thought he was stupid before, but now I'm convinced that he's psychotic!" Antonio said, causing them to laugh again.

"What kind of idiot would say that to a police officer?" Jessica asked. "I mean, you'd think he-."  
She stopped suddenly when she noticed Marcie crying in the corner.

"Marcie!" Jessica yelled as she and Antonio ran to her.  
Marcie looked up; revealing her tear streaked face.

Jessica crouched down next to Marcie. "What's wrong? What happened?" Marcie buried her face in her hands and continued to cry.

"Oh honey, what is it?" Jessica asked. "Please tell us."  
When she didn't respond, Jessica looked fearfully at Antonio. "Go get my Uncle Bo" she mouthed.

Antonio rushed to Bo's office and knocked rapidly on the door.  
"Antonio." Bo said opening the door. Then seeing his expression he walked out of his office. "What happened?"

"It's Marcie."  
John came running out of the office, followed by Bo. They rushed over to Marcie who was still sitting on the floor. "What is it? What happened?" John asked. He put his hand on her forehead. "She's not running a fever." He turned to Marcie.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"  
Marcie didn't answer.

John opened his cell phone and began to dial "You know what? I think I'm gonna call Michael."

"No!" Marcie yelled. "I-I mean. I'll be right back. I'm gonna wash my face. I-I'm sorry."  
When Marcie left the station, Bo and John looked at Jessica and Antonio.

"What happened?" John asked again.

"I-I don't know." Jessica said. "I just happened to see her crying and I got worried. I know she had that scare at the site the other day."  
"Well I don't like this. I'm gonna a call Michael." John said, dialing Michael's phone number.

Jessica put her hand on John's wrist to stop him. "John wait. Don't call him. I'll talk to her, okay?"  
John looked at her uneasily. "Well okay, but keep us informed. Michael will kill me if something happens to her."

Just then Marcie walked back into the room, her face still red from crying.

John, Antonio, Jessica and Bo immediately surrounded her. "Is everything okay?" Bo asked.

"God! I wish that everyone would stop asking me what's wrong!" Marcie yelled. "I'm

fi-." She sat down in her chair and began to cry again.

"I've got this." John said.

Everyone nodded and went back to work. Jessica followed Antonio into Bo's office, glancing nervously at Marcie.

"I wonder what in the world has her so upset." Jessica said.

"Come on." Antonio said, ushering Jessica into Bo's office.

Seeing that they were alone, John pulled up a chair and sat down. "What happened, Marcie?" he asked, touching her shoulder.

When she sniffled, he put his arm around her, prompting her to lean into him and cry on his chest.

Finally she raised her head. "I-I'm sorry John. God, I'm so pathetic."

John pulled her away from him. "Look at me. You are not pathetic. Do you understand? Don't ever say that. Michael loves you and thinks the world of you, so don't ever think that you're a bad person."  
She leaned against him again and sniffled. "It'll be okay..." John said as he rubbed her shoulder.

But suddenly he wasn't so sure...


	18. Chapter 18

Jessica's heart fell when she came out of Bo's office to find John comforting Marcie. "Hey, Marcie." She said. Can we talk for a minute?"  
"Sure." Marcie said, turning to John. "Thank you."  
"No problem." John replied with a smile.

"Uncle Bo? Can we use your office?" Jessica asked.  
"Sure, go ahead." Bo said.

When they walked into Bo's office, Jessica gently closed the door behind them.

"Here Marcie, sit down." Jessica said, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to her friend. She reached over and took Marcie's hand. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you this upset in a long time."

"I-Oh never mind. It's stupid." Marcie said.  
"I doubt that." Jessica said, brushing a lock of hair from Marcie's face. "What happened?"  
"Oh... Well, Michael called and told me that one of his patients died today of a virus and... it reminded me of Al."

Jessica smiled. "Wow... Al Holden. I haven't thought about him in a long time."  
"Yeah, well... I think about him constantly; even when I'm with Michael. Is... Is that wrong?"  
"Of course not! You loved him and I know Michael would understand."

"Sometimes I feel like Al is with me all the time, you know? Watching out for me? God, I miss him so much."

"Me too." Jessica said. "Al was my best friend. I really loved him."  
"I never thought I could love anyone after Al died." Marcie said.

"But Michael changed all of that, didn't he?"  
Marcie looked away.

"Marcie, what is it?"  
"Well, sometimes I think that Michael feels sorry for me and that's why he tells me he loves me."  
"Marcie! Michael would never do that!"

"I know..." Marcie sighed. "But why else would he be attracted to someone like me?"

Jessica sighed. "Marcie what are you talking about?"

"Michael's a doctor and he's gorgeous and smart. Me, I'm fat and ugly and well... you know..."  
"Marcie Walsh, how could you say that?"  
Marcie shrugged. "Well, because it's true."

"It's absolutely not true and you know it!" Jessica said. "Marcie you are wonderful. You're such a good friend and a lot of people love and care for you; especially Michael. Antonio and John are always telling me about how you go out of your way to help someone when they need it or work extra shifts when they get really swamped here at the station.

"Yeah? So?"

"You wrote an entire manuscript. That's amazing! I wish I could do that. John was telling us how proud Michael was when you finished it. He was just blown away by your writing talent and said he wants to be the first in line to read your book when it's published."  
"Really?" Marcie smiled.

"Absolutely." Jessica said.

"Thank you, Jessica." Marcie said. "I feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad, Honey." Jessica said hugging Marcie tightly. "And if you ever need anything, just let me know. I know you're stuck at the Love House, but at least Riley and Jen are there."  
"And Nick." Marcie sighed.

"Who's Nick?"  
"Oh, just the person who is always reminding me of how fat I am and is amazed that I actually have a boyfriend."

"God! How could he say that to you?" Jessica said angrily. "No wonder you're so upset!"  
Marcie stared at her feet. "It's okay now."

"Marcie! That's a horrible thing to say to someone!" Jessica reached out and took Marcie's hand. "Marcie, you are not ugly or fat. I will always be grateful to you for trying to keep me from getting hurt because of Antonio's undercover police work. You're a really good friend."  
"Yeah, but I didn't do a very good job of keeping Antonio's secret." Marcie said.

"Well, I mean I was a little hurt when I found out that he was keeping things from me, but just knowing how much you cared meant a lot."  
Jessica looked out the window into the police station.

"Oh, it looks like Michael is here."  
"Michael? Oh God..." Marcie stood and walked to the window. "I told John not to call him!"

"Are you going to be okay?" Jessica asked.  
"Yeah, I think so. I feel a whole lot better now. Thank you." Marcie said.

"Anytime." Jessica smiled. "Oh Marcie?"  
Marcie dropped her hand from the doorknob. "Yeah?"

"Al use to tell me all the time how much he loved you. You made him so happy and I know that you make Michael happy too."  
Marcie's eyes filled with tears and she rushed to hug her friend. "Thank you so much."


	19. Chapter 19

(A few minutes earlier)

John looked up in surprise when Michael entered the station. "Didn't expect you back so soon, Michael. Marcie's shift isn't over for a while."  
"I know." Michael said. "I just wanted to surprise her. Where is she?"  
"She and Jessica are in Bo's office."  
Panic overcame Michael. "What happened? I-Is she okay?"  
"She was a little upset earlier but I think she's fine now." John said.

"Why? What happened? Did-Did that jackass Nick come by? I swear, I'll-."  
"Calm down, Michael. Hey, you look a little upset, too. Is everything okay?"  
"Not really." Michael admitted.

"What's wrong?"  
"Oh, I lost a patient today." Michael said.

"I'm sorry, Michael. That must be pretty rough." John said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, I've lost patients before but this one was... well, it hit me pretty hard."

"Want to talk about it?" John asked.

Michael pulled up a chair and sat down next to his brother.

"We had this woman in the virology unit who had this mysterious virus that's been going around. She was pretty bad off, so we ended up doing a partial liver transplant. I called Marcie after it happened and she ditched me on the phone."  
"Really." John said.

"Yeah, it was weird, you know? Just all of a sudden she was making excuses to get off the phone. I can't figure it ou-."

Angrily he pounded his fist on Marcie's desk. "Damn it!"

"Michael, what is it?"  
"Damn it, John! I never _think_!"

"What are you talking about?"  
"Al Holden."  
"You mean Gabrielle's son?"

"Yeah. He got that infection and-."

"Damn. No wonder she sounded strange. I just keep making things worse. She must hate me." Michael sighed.

"Michael, you were hurting. You didn't know. And Marcie doesn't hate you. I guess it just brought back some old memories."  
"Thanks John."

Michael looked up to see Marcie and Jessica coming out of Bo's office.

"Is everything all right?" John asked.

"Yeah, she's okay." Jessica said with a squeeze of Marcie's hand.

"Marcie, if you want to take the rest of the day off, it's all right." John said. "We're pretty slow here today."  
Marcie looked at him anxiously. "But what about the filing? I mean-."  
"The filing will be here tomorrow." John said. "I don't want you to overexert yourself."

"Spoken like a true doctor." Michael said, smiling at John. To Marcie he said, "Are you ready to go, Sweetie?"  
"Michael I just don't think I-."  
"Go on, Marcie." Jessica said encouragingly. "Remember what we talked about."  
"Okay... but only if you're sure."

Michael smiled and held out his hand.

"Come on, Sweetie. Let's go." 


	20. Chapter 20

Michael and Marcie walked into the diner and slid into the seats of their favorite corner booth.  
"Michael, you don't have to buy me lunch." Marcie said.

Michael took Marcie's hands in his. "I want to, Sweetie. Listen, I'm so sorry about before. I'm an idiot; I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay." Marcie said. "It was my fault. I didn't mean to freak out about Al. I just-."

"You miss him. I understand." Michael said. "Marcie I should have thought before I told you what happened to my patient. Yes, I was upset, but I've lost patients before. I didn't even realize how similar it was until I was telling John the story. You know I would never do anything to hurt you, Baby."  
Marcie smiled. "I know. And Michael? I'm sorry too."

"What are you sorry for, Sweetie?"  
"The other night, when we were in your room. I really wanted to-."  
Michael smiled. "You're blushing, Marcie."  
"Do you forgive me?" She asked timidly.

Michael wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her playfully. They were both still laughing when Carlotta approached the table.

"Well! Michael McBain! Marcie Walsh! What a nice surprise!"  
Embarrassed, Michael and Marcie pulled away from each other. Michael's face was crimson. "Hey Carlotta. How's it going?"  
"Fine, just fine. What can I get you two?"  
"I'd love an iced tea." Michael said. "What do you want, Sweetie?"  
"Oh, just a diet soda. Thanks." Marcie said.

"Diet?" Carlotta asked. "Well, okay. I'll be right back with those drinks and to take your order."

When they were alone, Michael laughed. "Since when do you drink diet soda?"  
Marcie was crestfallen. "Well, Michael, I have one every now and then!"

Michael immediately regretted the comment and rubbed her shoulder "I'm sorry, Sweetie. I was just kidding."

"Here you go." Carlotta said, setting their drinks on the table.  
"Thanks, Carlotta." Michael picked up his glass of iced tea and drank almost every drop in one gulp. "I was parched."  
Marcie stared at her diet soda, taking a sip when she saw Michael watching her. She found it almost impossible to hide her disgust with the awful taste.

"Well now." Carlotta said. "What can I get you?" She pulled out a pen and notepad, prepared to take their order.

Michael looked at Marcie and smiled. "Marcie and I will have two cheeseburgers with fries. Oh and two sundaes for dessert."

Carlotta smiled as she wrote down the information. "I should have known. You order the same thing every time you come in here. I'll be right back."

"Carlotta, wait!" Marcie said before Carlotta had a chance to leave.

"Anything else, Marcie?" Carlotta asked.

"Order anything you want, Sweetie." Michael said. "My treat, remember?"

Marcie stated at the menu, imagining how good a cheeseburger and fries would taste right now. She wanted so badly to just forget about Nick Messina, but it was impossible. His hurtful words cut through her thoughts, and suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Marcie? You okay, Honey?" Carlotta was asking.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Marcie said. "I'll just have a small salad, oh and a side of cottage cheese. Forget the burger and the sundae."  
"You're sure?" Carlotta asked.

"Hmmm Mmm.." Marcie said.

"Honey, what about our burgers? We always order the same thing, just like we read the same books when we can't be together. Hey, let me get you a burger to go with your salad."

"Michael, I said that's all I wanted!" Marcie yelled, not caring that people were staring at her.

"I-I'm sorry, Michael. I can't stay here."

Michael looked at her, dumbfounded, as she grabbed her purse and stood to leave. She could feel her whole body trembling.

"Marcie, wait!" Michael called to her. He slid out of his seat and ran to the front door, flinging it open. "I'm sorry Sweetie!"

But it was too late.

"Is everything okay?" Carlotta asked, putting her hand on Michael's shoulder. "Where's Marcie?"  
"H-Have you put in those orders yet?" Michael asked.

"The kitchen's a little backed up, so it'll be a little longer than usual for your burgers, okay? I'm sorry about that." Carlotta said.

Michael nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, actually I need to leave. I'm sorry Carlotta." He handed her five dollars and ran out of the diner, the familiar chimes tinkling as the door closed behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

Marcie was exhausted by the time she reached Angel Square. Silently she thanked the angel statue that she was alone. All at once, a million memories came rushing back; the moments she shared with Al right here in this very place. But swirling within were memories of Michael as well. She still loved Al-she always would. So much so that it was as though Michael and Al shared one soul.

A rustling noise interrupted the peacefulness and she jerked her head to the side. "Hello? Who's there?"

Again the silence returned.

_Must be my imagination..._

But then the noise came again, louder this time. "Michael?"

Footsteps approached, sending her adrenaline rushing. She should have never left the restaurant.

"Hello?" She called into the silence.

Suddenly a shadow appeared before her. She turned around and her stomach tightened with fear.

_No... Please..._

"Well!" Nick slurred. "Look who it is. Fatso!"

Marcie cringed at the familiar name, and her heart raced as he moved closer.

_God, Michael... please find me._

Without warning, Nick sat next to her on Gabrielle's bench; so close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. The scent made her stomach churn with nausea.

"Now, is it just me... or have you gained weight?" He reached for her but she pulled away.

"Leave me alone Nick. You're drunk."  
"Hey Baby, is that any way to treat your old friend? I'm just tryin' to help. Here's a helpful word... diet."

"You're not my _friend_, Nick!" Marcie yelled. "You can't scare me anymore."  
She turned to leave but felt his hand on her arm. "Let go! You're hurting me!" Marcie yelled, wincing at the pain of his grip.

"Like hell I will!" Nick yelled as his temper flared. Marcie's breath caught in her throat as Nick grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her violently.

"Stop it, Nick!" She cried. "You're hurting me!"

Suddenly she felt herself being thrown onto the concrete; landing with a hard thud.

Nick stood over her while she lay there, aching with pain. Her vision blurred and she felt as though she were spinning uncontrollably.

"You got me expelled, you fat... stupid..."

"Leave her alone! You're drunk."  
Trying to place the new voice, Marcie opened her eyes. As her vision came into hazy focus, she saw Kevin Buchanan holding Nick by the forearm.

"Let go of me, Jackass!" Nick yelled, trying to jerk his arm free of Kevin's grip. Kevin took out his cell phone and began pushing buttons.

"Yeah, this is Kevin Buchanan. A young woman was attacked at Angel Square and needs medical attention right away. Um, yeah, I got here just as it was happening, so please hurry. I don't want this moron to get away."

He looked down and saw Marcie lying on the ground. "Marcie... oh my God. Honey." He looked at Nick as though not sure what to do. "I wish I had a way to help-."

Groggily, Marcie sat up slowly, wincing in pain. "Oohhh... It hurts. Michael..."  
"Michael McBain? He's your boyfriend, right?" Kevin asked.

Nick scoffed. "Boyfriend? That's a laugh. Who would date her?"  
"All right, that's it." Kevin said angrily turning to Nick.

Nick finally freed himself from Kevin's grip and began to stagger away.

"Oh no you don't." Kevin said, grabbing Nick's arm again.

"Kevin, look out!" Marcie yelled as Nick swung, barely missing Kevin's head. Kevin ducked but then swung around and hit Nick square in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

Immediately Kevin ran over to Marcie and gently helped her stand up. "Come on, honey. Help should be here soon." Slowly he guided her back to Gabrielle's bench.  
"My head... it hurts, Kevin..." She said wearily.

"I know." He cradled her head and brushed the hair from her face.

"You're bleeding."

"It's okay." Kevin said. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Michael..." She said again. Without warning she began to cry. "Oh God..."  
Awkwardly, Kevin moved closer to her in an attempt to hold her. He stroked her hair while she cried into his chest. "It's all right, Honey. He can't hurt you anymore."  
"Where's Michael?" she asked again.

"What's his phone number? I'll call him."  
Suddenly Marcie couldn't remember. "I-I..."  
"It's okay. Look the cops are here, so I'll be right back."  
"Thanks." Marcie said.  
When Kevin left the area, Marcie stared at the angel statue.  
"Thank you, Al... for keeping me alive."


	22. Chapter 22

"McBain."  
"John, it's Michael. H-Have you seen Marcie?"  
"No, I thought she was with you. What's goin' on?"  
"Well we were having lunch at the diner and I said something stupid, and..."  
"And what, Michael?"  
"She took off, Man. I looked everywhere for her and came here just in case, but..."  
"Okay, Michael. I'll get a team right on it. Where are you?"  
"I'm at the hotel. God, John... if anything happens to her, I'll..."

"Meet me at the station, okay?"  
"Sure, John."  
"And Michael? Try not to worry. We'll find her. I promise."

Wearily Michael hung up the phone. Oh God, where could she have gone? His heart raced as he hurried to meet John at the station.

(Llanview PD)

"Any word, John?" Michael said as he raced through the door.

"No, not yet."

Michael put his face in his hands. "Oh God, why do I keep screwing things up?"  
John looked at his brother sympathetically and put a hand on his shoulder.

"McBain." He said, answering his cell phone.

"What? When? Oh my God. I'll be right there."  
"What? What is it, John? What happened?" Michael asked frantically.

"They found Marcie at Angel Square."  
"Oh my God. I'm coming with you." Michael followed John out into the hallway.

"No, Michael. It's too dangerous. Just stay here and wait for us."  
"Like hell I will. Damn it. Angel Square. Of course. I didn't even think to check there."  
"Okay, you can come, but I'm gonna check it out first and make sure it's safe. I don't want you playin' the hero. You understand?"

Angel Square)

They arrived to find police and paramedics swarming the area.  
"Kevin. Thanks for calling, man." John said.

"No problem. I'm just glad I was in the right place at the right time. I usually don't even go home this way, but my mom..."  
"Where's Marcie?" Michael asked, interrupting Kevin.

"Over there." Kevin said. "She's pretty banged up and it looks like she hit her head. She was asking for you, Michael."  
At his brother's worried look, John nodded.

"Go on, Michael." John said. "I'll just get Kevin's statement and take care of that loser, Nick."  
Michael raced over to where the paramedics were tending to Marcie.  
"Marcie!"

He found her sitting on Gabrielle's bench. The moment she saw him, she broke free from the paramedics and stood, holding her arms out.

"Michael."

He ran to her and at his touch, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." He said to the paramedics. I can take it from here."

"She'll be fine." The paramedic said. "Just some bumps and bruises. Looks like she took a blow to the head, though."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Michael said as he gently persuaded Marcie to sit on the bench next to him.

"It's okay, Sweetie. I'm here."  
"Oh Michael..." She sobbed into his chest. "I-I'm so sorry."  
"Shh... It's okay, Baby. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you again. I swear it."

John started at Nick, smiling as Nick struggled to regain his sense of balance.

"Well... well. Nick Messina. You're just the man I've been looking for. What'd you do to Marcie Walsh?"  
"N-Nothin'. I didn't do anything to that fat, lazy-."  
John's anger flared as he grabbed Nick and shoved him hard against the wrought iron fence, winding him.

"Don't you EVER talk about her that way again! Do you understand me?"  
"Go to hell, McBain." Nick slurred.

John handcuffed Nick and grabbed him by the arm. "All right, Scum. You're coming with me. I'm gonna lock you away so that you'll never go near Marcie Walsh again."

He passed Nick onto a nearby officer. "Put him in the patrol car and take him to the station."  
"Of course lieutenant." The officer said.

Marcie winced in pain. "Michael, it hurts!"

"I know, Baby." He said gently. "Come on Sweetie. Let's get you home."  
"NO!" she yelled, surprising him. "Michael, I-I can't go back there. I won't."  
Michael sighed. "Okay. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"I'm scared, Michael." She said as she clutched him tightly.

"It's okay, Sweetie."

"Are you okay, Marcie?" Kevin asked.

Michael stood and shook Kevin's hand.

"Hey, Kevin. Thanks for being here."

"No problem, Michael. Just glad I could help. I gave a statement to your brother, so hopefully they'll put this guy away for a long time."

"Well, I'm gonna get Marcie somewhere safe." Michael said. "Tell John to call me if he needs me."  
He looked at Marcie. "You ready to go?"

She nodded nervously. "I wish I hadn't come here. I had so many good memories of... you know... before."  
Michael looked up at the angel statue. "Looks like someone was looking out for you."  
Marcie smiled. "Yeah. I already thanked him."

She smiled and kissed him, ignoring the puzzled look on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

Alone in Angel Square, Michael and Marcie sat quietly on Gabrielle's bench.

"God, Sweetie. I... can't believe this happened. I'm so sorry." Michael said. "Are you hurting, Baby?"

"Just a little. I'm better now."  
Michael put his arm around her, but she flinched in pain.

"Let me have a look."  
"Michael, you really don't have to. I'm fine."  
"Please, Sweetie?"  
Marcie nodded, trying to push the memories of the attack from her mind.

Slowly Michael lifted the back of her shirt, exposing the large purple bruises that had formed on her upper and lower back.

"Oh my God! We should get you to the hospital."

"NO!" I-I mean..."  
"Honey, you're hurt. You need medical attention."  
"I-I can't, Michael. I-I don't..." Her voice quivered.

"Okay, okay."  
"Michael... Please stay with me. Don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, but please... tell me what happened."  
She looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice her panic-stricken expression.

"Marcie, Honey... You don't want him doing this to someone else, do you?"  
Tears streamed down her cheeks and she swallowed hard.

"John and I won't let anything happen to you ever again. Just please... tell me what happened."  
Slowly she turned to him.  
"Well I ran out of the diner and ended up here. I –I guess I didn't really know where I was headed. I just wanted to be alone."  
Michael put his hand on her shoulder.

"So then I heard something and when I turned around, Nick was there. He smelled like alcohol. He started in on me about how... how fat I am."  
"Marcie, you're not fat."

She smiled at him then. "Thanks."  
"So then what?"

"I tried to get away from him and that's when he grabbed me and... the next thing I know I was on the ground and-."  
Suddenly she winced in pain.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am. This is my fault."  
"No..." She shook her head rapidly. "I'm the one who ran away. I-I'm sorry Michael. You were just being wonderful... as usual."  
"Marcie, I was wrong for making you feel guilty about wanting a salad."  
"No, Michael, I..." Her voice broke and she began to sob.

"Oh Honey. I want to help you, but..."  
She looked at him timidly. "Can you just hold me? Please?"  
"Are you sure? I-I don't want to hurt you, Sweetie."  
"Michael you could never hurt me. Please... hold me?"  
"Of course I'll hold you." He opened his arms and invited her in. Ever so gently, he wrapped them around her, relieved when she sighed.

"I'll hold you forever."  
"That's long enough for me." Marcie said as she gave him a lingering kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

A Few Weeks Later-The Diner...

"I-I'm not sure we should go back in here." Marcie said.

"What's wrong, Sweetie? You love this place." Michael said.

"I know, but I feel bad running out like that before. I'm sure Carlotta must hate me."

Michael kissed her hand. "Honey, Carlotta would never hate you. If anyone is at fault here, it's me."  
"But Michael, I-."  
Her sentence was interrupted by his kiss.

"I just wish I could do something special for you, Sweetie. To show you how much I love you."  
Marcie smiled and touched his face. "You already have, Michael. A million times over. I love you."  
"And I love you, Marcie."

"Excuse me."  
Michael and Marcie laughed as a customer pushed his way past them and they realized they were blocking the diner's entrance.  
"Sorry." Michael said, as he pulled a giggling Marcie into the diner.

"Well!" Carlotta exclaimed when she saw them. "It's nice to have you back, Marcie!"

"Thanks." Marcie said.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you in Angel Square." Carlotta said. "But you look much better."  
"I am." Marcie said hugging Michael. "Thanks to him."  
"Here are some menus, but you probably won't need them." Carlotta said as they sat down at their favorite table. "Let me guess... a cheeseburger, iced tea and sundae for desert."  
"Carlotta, you never fail to amaze me." Michael said.

"So what will you have, Marcie?" Carlotta asked.

"Marcie wants a diet soda, a green salad and a side of cottage cheese." Michael said, grinning, as he touched his forehead to Marcie's."  
Marcie kissed him, not caring if other people were looking. "Thank you, Michael."  
"I'll be right back." Carlotta said with a smile.

"Wait!" Marcie called, causing Carlotta to whirl around. "Did I forget something?"  
"Um, no... Actually, I changed my mind."

Marcie saw Michael's expression change to concern. "Marcie..."  
Grinning she looked at Carlotta, who was armed with a pen and notepad. "I want a cheeseburger with lots of fries and a chocolate shake-extra chocolate."  
Carlotta laughed. "Now _that's_ the Marcie Walsh I remember!" She picked up their menus and went to turn in their orders.

When they were alone, Michael turned to Marcie. "Sweetie, you don't have to order that just to please me. I'm sorry I made you feel guilty about it before. It'll never happen again. When Carlotta comes back, we'll order your salad and cottage cheese."  
"Ugh! Are you kidding? I hate cottage cheese!"

Michael couldn't help but laugh. "Really?"  
Marcie looked at him in disbelief. "Michael, I'm _starving_!"

He stared at her, overcome with relief. "Marcie, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

Impulsively he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Michael!" Marcie laughed as Carlotta returned with their food. Her face burned with embarrassment as Carlotta sat the plates of food in front of them. "Here you go. Enjoy those burgers." She said with a wink.

Michael eagerly picked up his cheeseburger and took a bite. "Oh man..." He said with a sigh. "Now _that_ is a cheeseburger."

He watched with amusement as Marcie devoured her meal, savoring every bite. When she was finished, she unwrapped a straw and took a sip of the chocolate shake, sighing with pleasure.

"You know..." Michael said with a mischievous grin. "That shake looks _really_ good."

"Here." Marcie said, moving the shake closer to him. "Try some."

"Thanks, Sweetie." Michael said as he took a sip.

Gently he pushed the shake back to her. "Here. The rest is for you."

Suddenly her smile disappeared. "I-I can't. This is wrong."  
Crestfallen, he put his hand on her arm. "Sweetie."

"I have a better idea." She said.

Michael watched with interest as she unwrapped another straw and pushed it into the shake.  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" Michael said as he touched his forehead to hers; the two of them sharing the frosty shake together.


	25. Chapter 25

(Ultra Violet)

Riley Coleson stood on stage, singing his heart out. The pulsating beat filled the darkened club. Combined with the flickering strobe lights, the ability to focus on Midnight Logic was proving to be a challenge.

But Marcie didn't care. She only had eyes for Michael.

"Midnight Logic is great tonight, don't you think?"

Michael kissed her cheek. "Yeah. I love this song."

Marcie looked at him in amazement. "Really? Wow, so do I. They used to play this all the time when Al and I-."

She stopped suddenly when she realized what she had said.

"When you and Al used to come here?" Michael asked.

"Um, yes. I'm sorry, Michael."

"Stop being sorry." Michael whispered into her hair.

The song ended to a burst of applause and almost immediately a slow ballad began. Michael slipped his arms around Marcie's waist and they began to sway gently to the music.

"This is like Heaven." Marcie said against Michael's chest.

(Meanwhile, across the club)

"Jen, wait up!" Riley yelled, trying to catch up with her.

Jen stopped and turned around. "What?"  
"What's your hurry?"  
"I should leave." Jen tried her best to avoid his eyes as she walked away from him.

"Hey, will you wait a minute?" He put his hand on her back and she whirled around to face him.

"You've been acting weird ever since I finished my set with Midnight Logic. What's going on?"  
"Nothing." Jen said, avoiding his gaze.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Riley!" She yelled.

Riley turned her face toward his. "You don't look fine. What's wrong?"

Jen shrugged. "I don't know. I-I guess I'm just a little jealous."  
"Of what?"  
"Well of those two!" Jen pointed to Michael and Marcie who were kissing on the dance floor.

"Michael and Marcie?" Riley smiled, seeing Marcie look so happy.

Suddenly he realized...

"Oh..."  
A new slow song began and their eyes locked. Riley cleared his throat. "Do you want to dance?"

Jen nodded. "Okay."  
Riley took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He put his arm firmly around her waist as they slowly moved to the music.

Jen's heartbeat quickened as she rested her head on Riley's chest.

"Jen?" Riley said, touching her cheek.

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"  
"Um..." Riley's throat went dry and the words he wanted to say just wouldn't come.

"What is it, Riley?"  
Riley looked into her eyes and suddenly all the emotions he'd been holding in surfaced. Before he could stop himself, his lips came down on hers in a lingering kiss.

Jen put her trembling fingers on her mouth. "What... what was that for?"

Riley reached out and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Riley, what's going on?"  
"I-I can't..."  
"_What_, Riley?"

"I'm sorry Jen."

"Sorry? For what?"  
"Kissing you. I mean..."

Jen sighed. "Oh great. So you're having second thoughts about me, too? Just like Joey and Rex and Michael and Al and now..."  
He silenced her with another kiss.

They stared at each other for a moment. "You still want to be just friends?" He asked. "I mean, we agreed to that."  
"What, you don't?" Jen asked. "Great. I shouldn't really be surprised, should I?"

"No... What I mean is..."  
"Riley, just say it!" Jen said irritably.

"Jen, I'm falling in love with you."  
She stared at him in disbelief. "_What_?"

"I'm crazy about you. I've felt this way for a long time, but I was afraid to say anything. After what happened with Flash, I didn't want to lose your friendship too.

"Riley, I-."  
"Look, I'm sorry to spring this on you. It's just..."  
"Don't apologize." Jen said, pulling him into another kiss.

When they parted, they stared at each other, amazed at what just happened.


	26. Chapter 26

The romantic music continued as Marcie sang softly in Michael's ear.

"Mmm... That's nice. I love listening to you sing." Michael said. "You should have been up there onstage with Midnight Logic. You have a gorgeous voice."  
Marcie laughed. "Thanks, but like Riley would really let me join his band."

"Sure he would. He's right over there. Why don't you go ask-."

Marcie gasped. "Oh my God!"  
"Sweetie, what is it? What happened?" Michael asked fearfully.

"Oh Michael, I can't believe it!" her voice was almost childlike.

Michael searched the room. "What are you talking about, Marcie?"  
"Over there! Look!" She pointed across the room to Jen and Riley who were dancing to the music, sharing an intimate set of kisses.

"Wow!" Michael exclaimed. "How in the heck did that happen?"

Suddenly he looked at Marcie and his eyes narrowed. "Marcie... Are you responsible for this?" He playfully touched his nose to hers.

"No! Well, okay maybe I gave Jen and Riley a few hints along the way but isn't it _so_ _romantic_?"

Michael smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "_You're_ so romantic."

Marcie looked at Jen and Riley again. "Hey Michael... What do you say I grow my hair long and dye it blonde like Jen's?"

"No. That's not a good look for you." Michael said matter of factly.

"Oh..." Marcie said, stung by Michael's words.

Michael smiled as he took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Marcie I love you... Just the way you are."

The End.


End file.
